Renamon and Mewtwo are in Love
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Renamon, just minding her own business, quite suddenly meets a mysterious creature calling itself Mewtwo. After that meeting she realizes that she's falling in love with him. She fears he doesn't feel the same way for her. Will she find love or heartbreak
1. The Meeting

_**Pokemon Meets Digimon Tamers**_

**Me: Hey everyone! New story, new romances, and (maybe) a lot more sex! If you're not old enough, or just can't stand the thought of two people having sex, STOP READING NOW! Thank you.**

The air was cool and refreashing against Renamon's skin, covered in fur as it was, but still pleasent.

_I'm so bored. I wish Rika would let me go pick a fight with that idiot Guilmon, but nooo! I have to be nice to him, just because she's dating that idiot's Tamer._ Renamon inwardly complained to herself as she crushed a pinecone in her paws angrily.

She began to look around for something, **anything**, to try and relieve the growing anger and tension she was feeling.

Suddenly a heavy mist filled the area and Renamon began to feel a bit of familier anticipation that she usually felt when she sensed a fight coming on.

Soon the mist dissipated and Renamon soon found herself staring at a creature with three fingered hands, a powerful looking yet thick tail, and pointed ears that resembled horns. The creature, she noticed, seemed confused about where it was and she smirked at the thought of deleting it before it knew what hit it.

As she was preparing to attack she heard a voice, powerful and commanding yet soft and gentle at the same time, inside her head.

(I wouldn't try it if I were you. I can sense your presence and I will fight you if need be.) the voice told her as the creature turned around and Renamon saw its violet eyes that, strangely, made her heart beat faster as the creature glared in her direction.

"My name is Renamon. Who are you? You're no species of Digimon that I know of." Renamon told the creature as she glared back and she began to feel bored again. _Probably another of Takato's hairbrained schemes to create his own new Digimon. And of all the times for me to be in the mood for a fight._Renamon thought to herself as she waited for the creature to answer her question.

(Who is 'Takato'? And what did you mean when you called me a 'Digimon'? I am not a 'Digimon' as you called me. I am a Pokemon. Or, at least, a Super Clone of one. My name is Mewtwo.) demanded Mewtwo as he continued to glare, not out of dislike but out of the fact that his expression was always that of a dislikeing glare, at the yellow furred vixin like creature that had thought of attacking him.

"Takato is a human boy that...wait. How do you know what I was thinking!?" demanded Renamon angrily.

Mewtwo snorted in an uncaring manner and turned his back to Renamon. (I am a Psychic Pokemon. I can read your thoughts, as well as your emotions, like one reads a book. There is nothing you, or anyone for that matter, can hide from me.) he answered as he attempted to clear his head of all thoughts involving the vixin he was talking to and himself together in a bed and making love. _I must be dreaming. There is no way I am having these thoughts. It's absurd and, logically, I must be dreaming. Note to self: No more wine before I go to bed._ Mewtwo thought as he again shook his head to clear it.

Renamon noticed his odd behaviour and decided she didn't really care what was wrong with him. "Well, I must be off. I'd love to stay and chat but, my Tamer gets mad if I'm not home by 10:30." Renamon lied as she started to leave.

(Fine, whatever, I don't care. I'm busy anyway.) Mewtwo muttered not even really listening to her.

A few hours later, at Rika's house, Renamon thought about her encounter with Mewtwo. Unknown to her he was thinking about the same thing.

_Why can't I stop thinking about him/her!?_ they thought as they continued to understand why they were thinking about the other. Suddenly, at the same time, they sat bolt upright and gasped as they understood. _Oh my God! I'm in love with him/her!_ they both thought and, with those thoughts, they went to sleep in their respective shelters.

**Me: "Hey there! Hope you enjoyed this chapter."**

**Mewtwo: (You made me seem like a love struck Growlith! You'll pay for that Codie!) Starts throwing Shadow Balls at me.**

**Renamon: "Let me help you Mewtwo. _Diamond Storm!_" Shoots her attack at me as well.**

**Me: "AAAAHHHH! Please read and review! Someone help MEEEE!" Runs out of the building.**


	2. Renamon's Confession and Request

_**Pokemon Meets Digimon Tamers**_

**Me: "Hey everyone! New chapter up and running, or sleeping as the case will be, but I'm giving too much away right now."**

**Mewtwo: Walks in holding Renamon's hand. (Shut up and get on with it!)**

The next day Renamon and Rika were walking around town, Renamon not having to hide since the D-Reaper incident, and doing a small bit of window shopping.

"I think those goggles would be a great gift for Takato. Don't you think so Renamon?" Rika asked her partner as she looked at a pair of silver rimmed goggles with red tinted lenses.

"That is your decision Rika. I hope this isn't going to interfere with your plans to spar with your boyfriend Rika. Because I would dearly love to beat that idiot Guilmon to a pulp and have good excuse." Renamon answered her partner in a bored tone as she looked around the immediate area angrily.

Suddenly a young woman, 25 by the look of her, cried out in fear and surprise. "Help, somebody! That man stole my purse, help!" she screamed.

Renamon was about to step in front of the thief and stop him when, suddenly, he was surrounded by a blue aura and lifted off his feet. Renamon watched as the thief floated, apparently against his will considering how much he seemed to be struggling against the blue aura surrounding him, back over toward the woman whose purse he'd attempted to steal and then violently shaken until he dropped the purse.

"AAAAHHHH! SOMEONE, PLEASE, STOP WHATEVER'S DOING THIS! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" cried the thief as he was continuely shaken.

(Then, perhaps, the next time you consider stealing a woman's purse, or anything for that matter, you will remember this day. Now apologize or you'll start thinking you're an eleven year old little girl that likes wearing frilly dresses.) said a 'voice' which came from a cloaked figure approaching the scene with its right arm raised and pointed at the thief.

"I'm sorry! I'll never, ever, ever steal from anyone again! I swear!" cried the thief as he was dropped in a heap on the sidewalk.

(Good. Now get out of my sight. I hate this city and all its crime. How you humans can live with yourselves when thousands of people, most of them women, are being raped and robbed every minute of every day I'll never understand.) growled the cloaked figure in disgust as he turned away and began to walk away.

"Excuse me Rika. I need to talk with that person. I met him last night before I came home." Renamon told her partner as she ran after the figure.

After a few minutes the figure sighed and stopped walking, having gone into an allyway, and leaned against a wall to wait for Renamon to catch up to him. When Renamon reached where the figure was she looked at him.

"So, Mewtwo I believe you said your name was, we meet again. What are you doing wearing such a heavy cloak in the summer?" asked Renamon as she walked over to the figure.

(Seeing as that you know what I look like without this cloak do you not agree that humans would panic if I were to walk around this city without it? And why did you decide to follow me Renamon? It's not as if you're in love with me.) Mewtwo told her and it surprised him greatly to see Renamon's cheeks flush a deep crimson red while she looked away from him in a shy sort of way.

"Actually Mewtwo...I've been thinking all night long about our original meeting and I've realised something." Renamon stated as she walked closer to Mewtwo until she was **very** close to him and she pulled his cloak hood off his head leaving his face exposed, her face barely a few centimetres away from his, and their lips almost touching.

Mewtwo, though he looked calm and controlled, was actually **very** nervous and also anxious to take Renamon in his arms, kiss her without mercy, then mount her and take her in a merciless bout of sexual passion. (And what would that be Renamon?) he asked her as he felt her cool breath blow over his face causing him to begin feeling a growing sensation coming from his member.

Renamon leaned closer to him and whispered her answer in his ear. "I've realized that I'm madly in love with you Mewtwo. I...I want you to kiss and mount me like the bitch I am. I want you to make endless love to me Mewtwo. I want you to...to...," Renamon trailed off as she looked away in embarrassment.

Mewtwo placed a paw to her face and lifted it to have her look him in the eye. (You want me to what Renamon? You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh or think little of you for it.) Mewtwo told her as he suddenly, and to his complete surprise as well as Renamon's, placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Renamon smiled slightly as her cheeks burned pleasently when Mewtwo kissed her on her lips and she pulled away to look at him while she put on the most sexy smile she'd ever had and she fluttered her eyes at him. "I want you to fuck me. Please Mewtwo. Let's make love, please! I...I want to feel you deep inside me, oh God. Just thinking about you that way, anyway actually, makes me **very**, **very**, **very** wet." Renamon told the male creature she was attempting to court and she could see that it was working.

Mewtwo swallowed hard and his eyes darted in every direction as he tried to deal with Renamon's desires. _Great! Now what do I do? Oh Aurora, I wish you were still alive, I loved you so much. Alright, I'll do it. I'll fuck this bitch , and maybe I'll be able to move on with my life. Perhaps that is the reason I'm here._ Mewtwo thought to himself as he looked Renamon in her eyes and nodded. (Very well Renamon. I will mate with you. I've been able to think of no one, or anything, else since I first met you.) he told her as he kissed her on her lips **very **passionately.

**Me: "Hey everyone. Second chapter up and I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any ideas, or if you want to part of the story later on, just review and email me. To get my email address just go to my profile and click on the email link on it." ****Hears Renamon's voice screaming happily and Mewtwo's laboured breathing coming from offstage and pales until I resemble a white piket fence. "Hey, guys! Come on! I'm doing a R&R message here! Can you knock it off until the readers and I are gone, at least!?"**

**Renamon&Mewtwo: ("NO! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE OUT AS LONG AS WE WANT, WHEN WE WANT, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!")**

**Me: "Oh really? Well how about I make you fall in love with Guilmon, Renamon? And how about you fall in love with Rika, Mewtwo? How do you like that?"**

**Renamon&Mewtwo: ("FINE! WE'LL WAIT! HAPPY NOW!?")**

**Me: "Yep. Read and Review people!"**


	3. Rika Meets The New Couple

_**Pokemon Meets Digimon Tamers**_

**Me: "Hey everyone! New chapter up and running. In this chapter Renamon and Mewtwo have completed their mating and Renamon decides its time her lover meet her friends. Now on with the story!"**

The sun was just begining to rise and Renamon sighed as she felt the first traces of the suns heat warm her fur. She smiled happily and nuzzled her new mate as he continued to sleep underneath her head.

Suddenly her mate stirred and when Renamon looked at him she saw he was looking out of the alley they had made love in and toward the rising sun.

Renamon nuzzled her mate lovingly and licked the underside of his chin. "Good morning Mewtwo. Did you sleep well? Oh, I forgot, we didn't sleep at all last night." giggled Renamon as she ran her claws lightly over her mates toned chest and growled lustfully.

Mewtwo looked down at his new mate and gently stroaked her face with a paw. (I'm fine my love. I was just remembering someone I once knew a long time ago. How are you doing this morning?) asked Mewtwo as he kissed his mate gently.

"I'm doing very well this morning, all things considered, and I want you to know I've **_never_**, in my entire life, been fucked the way I was last night. Thank you Mewtwo." Renamon told her lover as she ran her paws over his chest in an attempt to make him want to fuck her again. She didn't know why she was so horny but who was she to complain when she could be screwed by a creature as powerful as Mewtwo? Just thinking about it made her shiver in anticipation.

Mewtwo seemed to read her mind, in fact he had, and he smiled as he laughed quietly. (Oh, is that what you want, my love? For me to fuck you again? Well I believe we should but not at this moment.) said Mewtwo as he gently kissed Renamon on her lips and then suddenly he felt Renamon shove her tongue into his mouth and Mewtwo reacted in kind only to hear Renamon moan happily while she dragged her claws over his chest lustfully.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. "What is Renamon doing with other Digimon? Is Renamon and other Digimon playing a game? Can Guilmon play too?" asked Guilmon as he tilted his head to the side slightly and stood behind Renamon and Mewtwo.

Renamon and Mewtwo stopped their fooling around and Guilmon gulped as both Renamon and Mewtwo were glaring at him. _'Oh boy. Guilmon glad looks can't kill. And Guilmon happy that the strange Digimon laying with Renamon on ground can't hear Guilmon think.'_ thought Guilmon smugly only to be hit by Mewtwo's Shadow Ball attack which caused him to crash into the wall behind him then slump to the ground.

(For the record, dinosaur, I'm not a Digimon. I'm a Pokemon. And secondly I'm of the Psychic type thus I **_can_** hear you think! And you're extremely lucky that it is true that looks cannot kill otherwise you'd be a corpse right now! Now get **_LOST!_**) yelled Mewtwo as he teleported Guilmon away then went back to lay with his mate.

"That was....embarrassing. I'm sorry about that red idiot my love. He's really just a child but very powerful. But not as powerful as you of course. Now, honey, I believe we should go meet up with Rika." said Renamon as she shifted both herself and her mate to Rika's house.

"It's about time you got back Renamon. I was beginging to think that maybe you'd gone off to sleep with Goggle-heads lame Digimon." said Rika as she opened the door to go out into the back yard only to notice Mewtwo standing in front of her. Rika looked up into his face calmly then, after abotu three seconds of them starign at each other, Rika did the only girly thing that anyone would **_EVER_** hear....she screamed. "Renamon! Get this fucking creepy Digimon away from me! Come on you bunch of data! Protect you Tamer!" yelled Rika as she jumped back to avoid being grabbed by Mewtwo.

Upon hearing the word 'Tamer' Mewtwo's eyes flashed with anger and his body began to glow with Psychic power. (Are you refering to my mate as your slave human!? I will not allow you to treat her in such a manner!) declared Mewtwo as he prepared to launch his Shadow Ball attack at Rika's head only to see Renamon leap in front of Rika and take the hit herself. (No. No, no, no! No, Renamon, no! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I swear! I love you Renamon!) cried Mewtwo as he rushed at his fallen mate and teleported them to his warehouse hiding place.

**Me: "Well that's this chapter. So it took so long but I don't have Internet at my house and I keep getting new story ideas taht I just _have_ to write up once they pop into my head."**

**Renamon: Places a kind paw on my shoulder. "Don't worry Codie. I'm sure the readers will understand. Most of them are authors themselves so they'll know what you're talking about. And I believe that I don't need to say it but I will anyway. Please Read and Review. But if i find so much as _one_ Flame I'll hunt you down _and slaughter you!!!!_" Begins to breath heavily.**

**Me: Looks at Renamon nervously then, after gulping slightly, spins her to face me then engages her in a passioante lip lock.**

**Renamon: Looks at me in surprise then, slowly, closes her eyes and moans slightly while wrapping her arms around my neck and deepening our kiss then pulls away slightly. "Thanks Codie. And, before we sign off, I want you to know that I....I love you with all my heart and soul." Goes back to kissing me passionately.**

**Me: "I love you too Renamon. Just as much as you do. I'll see you when I get home later okay?"**

**Renamon: Just before sound ends. "Okay. But Codie? There's something else I want to tell you. I'm....in heat and I want to mate with you tonight."**

**Screen goes black**


End file.
